


The Raven Witch

by Silent_girl01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, F/F, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Gen, Harry Potter is adopted, James Potter Bashing, James Potter Being an Asshole, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Lives, M/M, Magic finds a way, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Other, Ravenclaw Harry Potter, Triplets, Two Goddesses at each others neck, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_girl01/pseuds/Silent_girl01
Summary: About four years late, Harry Potter arrives at Hogwarts a month after Carlson and Henry's names are pulled out of the goblet.  However, James, Dumbledore, and the rest of the wizarding world have no idea who raised him or where he was raised.  All they know is that the person is strangely powerful and eons older than any could predict.Follow this story of PLATONIC love, betrayal, secrets, and a feud older than the wizarding world itself as Harry and his surrogate mother try to find their own way in the world.
Relationships: Cerridwen/Selene & Miss Em/The Raven Witch, Cerridwen/Selene vs Hecate, Harry Potter & Cerridwen/Selene, Harry Potter & Henry Potter, Harry Potter & Miss Em, Harry Potter & Olivia Arragon, Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter vs Carlson Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	1. Prologue

"...and so, the youngest brother opened his arms to Death, welcoming him like an old friend. The End." A hand, unchanged by time, closed the book and a small sigh left the reader.

Green eyes looked up to her, the look he gave made the woman bite her lip. "I don't like that story, Mama," the young child complained to her, though he snuggled deeper into his sheets.

The feminine voice snickered slightly as she pet the boy's raven hair. "Perhaps not, but it is a part of your heritage. Just as 'The Phoenix & The Raven' is a part of mine," she replied. She felt herself fall back to her own thoughts for just a moment, before shaking her head violently. "Well, it is time to sleep, Harrison."

Despite Harrison's groans and complaints, she could see him snuggling further into his bed, curling up similarly to that of a cat. "Just...one more story," he yawned.

"And what story would that be?" she asked, arching one of her eyebrows slightly.

The boy, his voice quiet though clear, whispered, "The one about...Mom and me...and..."

The woman smiled slightly to him, understanding all too well what he meant. "I see. Very well, one last story."

"Yes!" The boy mumbled as he watched at her.

And slowly, the woman began. "Once upon a time, there was a mother, a father, and their three sons. The three boys shared a birthday, the day when July ends. The family was joyous and happy until one Halloween, everything changed.

"A man, who society had pushed to ripping his own soul apart, heard a rumor that one such boy would be his downfall. So the scarred and traumatized man hunted the small family down. The mother rushed to her infants as the father fought the intruder. However, the father was swiftly knocked out by the man tortured to insanity by his own hand.

"Soon enough, the man caught up to the woman and asked her thrice to step aside. However, she was never one to turn her back on any of her children. The man cast a spell that knocked her back with a deadly spell before casting such a spell on one boy.

"However, the spell rebound on the man, destroying his body, though not the remainder of his soul, which fled into the night. And soon, the father's best friend's came upon the house, finding the babies and the father...and the dying mother. The mourned the woman before fleeing into the night with the children.

"However, a deity long-forgotten took pity on the dying woman. In an effort to save her, she placed the dying woman in a state of paralysis so that her soul would not yet flee to the otherworld. And that goddess placed faith in her friend to save the woman.

"A ways away, the father made the most ludicrous decision in the world: he chose to give up all but the supposed savior of their nation. First, he sent his youngest to a woman who cared naught for his own world, and later his eldest. But he never knew of the goddess and what would soon happen..."

\---

A woman of raven hair that fell to her knees watched the group Selene had pointed her to. An elderly man, a woman, and a ragged, scruffy man were in front of an ordinary-looking house.

Honestly, if it weren't for their clothes and wands, she wouldn't see any reason to spy. But they wore robes and clearly weren't from here. And as she slowly moved closer, she could hear small bits of their conversation.

"...better off growing up away from all of that. Carlson's fame may very well make him a dangerous individual should he become jealous," the elderly man said. 

An acidic feeling crept into the woman as she continued to listen. And as she heard the others crying if only slightly, she couldn't understand why they were there, with a child (?) no less.

"There, there, Hagrid," the man spoke again, patting the scruffy man on the shoulder. "It's not really goodbye, after all." 

The raven found his words very...careful. Almost too careful for her.

Slowly, each member left, the tall man on a magic bike and the woman transforming into a cat. The elder stayed a moment more before disappearing into a black-ish smoke. And despite their apparent magic, they didn't even notice the raven-haired woman.

As she stepped out of hiding, the woman finally saw who they had been speaking to. A small baby carrier woven with a straw-like material was sitting on the doorstep, all alone. That vile emotion struck her again as she realized that those people hadn't even knocked upon the door. And during the middle of November, too!

Footsteps rang through the air as the woman rushed to the infant, picking him up gently. Even now, the poor baby felt abnormally cold to the touch, despite her effort to quickly give him warmth. And suddenly, a pair of green eyes looked upon her in slight curiosity. She looked back to the basket as she cuddled him closer to her, providing as much warmth as absolutely possible.

And the raven knew, as she set the baby back in the carrier and picked him up, exactly why Selene had sent her. "Odeen. Osyreze. Take us home," the woman whispered, though the neighborhood was too deep in sleep to hear her. And at that moment, a flurry of birds surrounded them and the next moment...they were gone.

\---

"...ought him home. From that day onward, the witch, who was many millennia old, raised the child as her own. And as she tried to help the mother find her way back, the baby grew into a boy who would forever be the witch's pride and joy. The. End."

The woman looked to the boy again to find his breathing had softened. And as Harrison slept, the witch knew he would be okay.

"Em. Sorry, I'm late," a voice whispered as the moonlight glistened into the room.

The woman, Em (?), turned to her friend and slowly got to her own feet. Harrison slept on, even as the bedroom door audibly clicked close.

"You know you don't have to call me that butchery of my first initial, Selene."

"Oh, I know."

"Prick"

A laugh echoed throughout the house. "Most people don't insult a goddess."

"I'm not. I'm insulting a friend."

The banter continued for the next while, all while a boy of dark hair slept on into the night.


	2. Prologue part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fluff before we begin.

Harrison froze as a small, weak hoot reached the air. And as he turned, he could see why. This owl had clearly not eaten in weeks. "Ah, hold one second," he quickly whispered, shaking his hands a bit as he put his potion under stasis.

He swiftly picked up the owl, which nipped at him though it held no strength to actually do damage, and rushed out of his small cottage and to his mother's. As he opened the door, he was greeted with the scent of breakfast that had both him and the owl drooling.

The raven-haired woman turned around, a smile on her face. "Good morning, Harrison. I made a Japanese style breakfast for you-" Her eyes, though invisible to him because of his mother's glamour, immediately caught sight of the very ragged owl. "Oh, dear. Uhm...here you go young one," she said as she grabbed a piece of fish she had been cooking and fed it to the owl.

The owl immediately gobbled up every ounce of meat it had been given, not even caring that it could have been poisoned. The raven sighed and looked at Harrison, who examined the letter it had delivered to them.

"So...they finally got through my wards?"

Harrison chuckled slightly, his eyes glancing over each word. "It seems so. Then again, I didn't realize your wards were so...what's the word... _ effective _ at keeping outsiders...well, out," he muttered, though it was still loud enough to be heard.

"Oh, of course. You honestly believe I would put up subpar wards? I'd rather be able to keep everything out for their own safety than anything else," his mother snickered as she went back to dishing them up.

And that was true, as Harry was all too aware. It  _ definitely _ had nothing to do with the several times he almost got killed by creatures, plants, and his own stupidity. Nope, not at all.

A hum left his lips as his mother set the food in front of him, though he gripped his hands in his lap. It looked and smelled delicious, but... Harry slowly removed a potion from his pocket and placed a drop on each food. Blue, blue, blue, blue, red- ' _ Bingo. _ ' 

The natto was immediately pushed aside, prompting his mom to smile and give him her own natto, which already had blue steam going off it. "Well done, Harrison. I was sure you had forgotten with all the excitement going on today," she announced as she sipped her miso soup.

"Yeah, right!" he exclaimed, rolling his eyes, "I'd rather not be vomiting my brains out today."

She took a bite out of his grilled tuna, chewing and swallowing before answering, "You know full well why I do it, Harrison. I can't risk anyone poisoning your food and nor can you."

Harry nodded as he finally began eating, though he did test everything else first. Only the natto and nori had been poisoned with the Morbus Potion, he was sure of it. And as usual, the food tasted sublime.

Just as he took a sip of his water, his mother snorted. He froze and slowly looked at the glass.

...

"Oh shit, I forgot to test the water!" he coughed out as his stomach began to seize and rumble.

The raven just laughed as Harry immediately rushed from the room, as he wanted to avoid sullying the table. "Potion, upper left shelf. Make sure to check it too, Harrison."

The sound of a dying cat and plopping of water reached her ears as she rolled her eyes and poured a drop of the clear potion in his water. RED.

\---

About an hour later, Harry finally left the bathroom, though his glowering expression left his mother in a fit of giggles. "Oh, what's wrong, Harrison?"

He simply took a deep breath, letting it out, and then simply asking, "Why?"

"You already know my reasoning. Kings and many of high standing have been killed by not testing their food."

Harry rubbed his face as he sits down, a groan leaving his lips.

"Anyhow," his mother began," Do you wish to go to Hogwarts?"

"..." It was a tempting thought to him, meeting his brothers and father. At learning the same magic of his birth mother's family. But, at the same time, Harry found himself a bit...put out with his father, who had given him and his baby brother up. 

"You don't have to if you do not want to."

"No. I want to see what...Hecate's world is like," Harry quietly protested.

The raven nodded a bit before whistling. As if on cue, an actual raven flew through the window and landed on her finger. "Then I ask that you take Osyreze with you. Just in case something tries to bring harm to you."

Harry nodded a bit, though he knew there was more to it than just that, but his mom would simply insist.

Even so, both immediately attained a look that sent shivers down the spine of a Headmaster miles away, though he had no clue why. Instead, the Headmaster shrugged it off and prepared to put Henry and Carlson's names in the Goblet of Fire. 


	3. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry makes an entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not be writing the Bulgarian or French accents that most usually put in their fanfics. Not until I figure out how to properly insert them into a story. If you can give me some insight, go ahead and comment.

Henry found himself shivering at his table as Cedric rubbed his back a bit. The first task had been absolutely horrible and it still left him jittery. Despite Cedric not becoming a champion, he had made it very clear to Hufflepuff not to ostracize the poor boy; Henry was absolutely grateful they all supported him.

Still, he couldn't help feeling bad for Carlson, even if he was a bit...rough. All of the Gryffindors were still ignoring him, though not as viciously as before the First Task. It honestly made him empathize with his estranged brother, but the underlying resentment lingered.

Carlson was the one their father kept. And even now no one knew where-

Just as that thought was about to complete, the Great Hall doors slammed open. Henry carefully turned and noticed Peeves. Usually, he would ignore the poltergeist, but...something about his expression stopped Henry. 

"Potty is here! The third Potty is here!" the ghost cackled violently, though the joy did not reach his eyes.

' _ Third...potty? _ ' Henry thought, utterly confused. And at the Gryffindor table, Carlson felt the same as he attempted to figure out what the ghost meant. 

And as the Great Hall quieted, the sound of the castle entrance opening reached the ears of all.

Every eye turned to the open door, staring down the hall as a figure slowly appeared in the hall. A boy of black hair and pale skin entered silently, his hands gripped together behind his back. He stopped after a few feet, looking around a bit. And slowly, a smile graced his lips.

"Good morning, everyone," the boy slowly spoke, a slight in his voice spoke miles of the boy. "My letter was temporarily held in transit, but it arrived a few months ago, thankfully."

And as Henry got a better look at the boy, he immediately recognized the unfamiliar boy. The shape of his eyes, the untameable hair, the very facial structure. Beside him, he could hear Cedric mutter, "I-is that...?"

"And who might you be?" Karkaroff asked, staring closely at the boy. But even so, he was slowly noticing the boy's face as well as the other adults.

The raven-haired boy huffed. "Apologies, I had almost forgotten to introduce myself." The boy slightly knelt forward and stared straight into Karkaroff's eyes. "My name is Harry James Potter. Though I simply go by Harrison."

Just as he finished speaking, the Great Hall erupted into shouts. And as the room became unbearably loud, Henry and Carlson could only stare at their long lost triplet. And Harry only glanced at both of them.

The boy found his two brothers rather interesting. It was just as his mother had told him when he was little. They were emulating the Peverell brothers, though a bit out of order. Even just getting a glance told Harry that Carlson's personality would be far too similar to Antioch. An arrogant man whose personality and flair for theatrics would get someone, even himself, killed.

As for Henry, he fit Ignotus like a glove: shy, yet strangely intelligent. A boy who would be heavily underestimated, which would one day save his life.

A Gryffindor and a Hufflepuff, brothers so different from him. All Harry could hope was that he would not fall like Cadmus. Slowly, he stepped forward, showing nothing but amusement, just as his mother had advised him. 

Up in the rafters, he spied a small black dot.  _ Osyreze. _

"Harry!" A woman in clothes of green gasped out, "Where have you been?"

The smile gracing his face shifted into a simple smirk. "Oh, just around. My  _ mom _ has taken very good care of me." He began his brisk pace yet again, wishing to get this sorting over with.

The woman took a deep breath but said nothing more.

Harry's eyes flashed to the Headmaster, gazing carefully at the one his mother warned him of. "Let's get my sorting done then, shall we?"

\----

Severus couldn't believe his eyes as an almost exact copy of James Potter walked through the door. And yet, the boy immediately made clear he was nothing like his father. The very way Harry held himself, the subtle yet obvious smirk, the very way he wore his clothes. It all spoke of an almost Slytherin child. And to separate them even further, Harry didn't wear any glasses.

And his voice spoke volumes as well. Harry was clearly raised in both Britain and somewhere else, as dictated by his accent. And the way he acted was false arrogance. An act to make himself look stuck-up. If Severus himself had not been paying such close attention to the eldest Potter triplet, he would have missed it all entirely.

So he watched as Fawkes brought in the hat, setting it in front of Minerva. And she took the hat, her hands trembling as she slowly moved in front of the table.

And Harry simply sat on the stool that had been brought back out just for him, waiting with a patience unlike any other Potter Severus had seen before. And he watched as the hat was set on the boy's head.

For over three minutes they waited, until finally: "It better be  ** RAVENCLAW! ** "

Severus found he couldn't stop staring. How could triplets be  _ so _ different? A Gryffindor, a Hufflepuff, and then a Ravenclaw? Insanity.

Yet, Harry's uniform changed to the colors of Ravenclaw, and he walked to his new table. ' _ There is something going on with that boy. And I intend to get to the bottom of it, _ ' the Slytherin Professor thought as he watched the mysterious boy.

\--

Henry felt his stomach up in his throat as he glimpsed repeatedly at his eldest brother. Just looking at his brother reminded him of when Dumbledore had looked absolutely shocked that Harry hadn't grown up with him.

Yet, looking at Harry, he found himself wishing that whoever this " _ Mom _ " was would have taken him too. The confidence and happiness radiating off of his brother was intoxicating. It was something Henry always wished he had and could be.

Slowly, Henry got to his feet and walked towards Harry, tapping his shoulder a bit. He noticed the slight jump Harry had, but it wasn't a flinch. Not like how he flinched.

"Oh, hello...Henry, right?" Harry greeted him.

"Uh...yeah. It's nice to finally meet you, Harry." Henry found himself nodding dumbly, which he internally winced at. Yet, he noticed Harry grabbing something from his shirt. "Um, what are you doing?"

Harry laughed nervously. "Let's just say Mom has pulled some pranks on me until it was drilled into my mind to test absolutely  _ everything _ I consume." And slowly, Harry poured a drop of liquid on everything he grabbed. Just as he put a drop on a tart, red steam went up, prompting Harry to remove it from his plate. Henry noted that everything glowing red was removed from his plate, and was replaced by all the foods that glowed blue.

"So...what does the red mean?" Henry asked his brother.

Harry nibbled a bit on food before replying. "It means that the food is tampered with. Any potion from poison to a prank potion was put into the food. Mom taught me how to brew it before drilling it into my head to use it always. Blue means it is safe." Harry went to grab his pumpkin juice before stopping and adding the potion.

** RED ** .

"Guess I'm not drinking anything tonight," Harry muttered as he pushed his drink away.

All the while, Henry stared at his brother in shock. Someone magical had raised Harry, had taught him to use potions that are so useful. And as Henry glanced away, he noticed the residential potion master staring at Harry like he had two heads.

Henry quickly looked away and watched as his brother put away the clear potion. After a few more moments, Henry returned to his table, thinking about his brother.

"So," Cedric began, "What is Harry like?"

Henry simply found himself shaking his head. "A surprise and a mystery. One I...I can't unravel."

And each of the other Hufflepuffs-excluding Henry-turned to look at the boy. Each of them shocked to find him smiling at them.

Just like that, Harry would become the talk of the school, and a mystery everyone was determined to unravel.

-

"The final Potter has arrived at Hogwarts, Barty?"

"Yes, my lord."

"And not even Dumbledore knows who raised him?"

"Yes, my lord."

"...Find out what you can about the boy and this...mother of his."

"I understand, my lord."

**Author's Note:**

> No, Emma or Em is not The Raven Witch's name. It will be explained better down the line.


End file.
